five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bethany Wiggins
Bethany Wiggins ''' is a Nightguard at Freddy Fazbear's pizza who formerly worked at Dad's Pizza. She hates the night shift, and she's only there to make money since she failed all her other jobs. Bethany acts tough around people, friendly around children, and is terrified around the animatronics. She has a secret crush on Ty the Pizza Guy. Bethany is a character made by ~~Candy-Corn-Chan~~. Personality Bethany is very greedy and a bit of a snob.Even though she cares about people close to her and loves kids,Bethany always tries to get what she wants. She is smart and a bit clumsy at times. She's impantiant when it comes to jobs, and often wants to get things done. When Bethany's around anyone, she pretends to act tough, when deep down she's very sensitive. She only believes in what she could see. Appearance Bethany is a heavyset twenty-year old with curly brown hair and peachy skin. She has big sky blue eyes, a pudgy round face and a button nose. She used to wear a red and yellow waitress dress with an orange apron and roller scates. She now wears an indigo Nightguard uniform and yellow police badge and black shoes. Bethany casually wears a pizza T-shirt, blue shorts, and pink sandels. She is often seen wearing round, black glasses. Backstory/History Bethany was a lonely child who lived in New Jersey. She was often made fun of at school, and many kids called her "Meatball face" or "Big Bethy". Her parents loved her very much, and wanted Bethany to feel more confident about herself. Bethany ignored the advice of her parents, and became a bully herself. She thought that if she was the bigger and tougher person, more people would like her. Bethany hardly got caught bullying, and she always blamed it on other kids. Despite her rebellious behavior outside the classroom, Bethany was a bright student, getting straight A's in class. Only once she got caught beating a smaller kid for his lunch. '''Before the Bear When Bethany was eighteen, she ditched highschool and worked at a restaurant called Dad's Pizza. There she met a Pizza delivery guy named Ty Lure. He was charming and very nice to Bethany. The two had a lot in common and they became best friends. Bethany was a pretty messy waitress at Dad's Pizza. She often got orders wrong, stumbled over her own weight, and got distracted just by looking at Ty. About a week later, the manager of Dad's Pizza told Bethany to work at Freddy Fazbear's pizza, claiming that it was "The easiest job out there." First Night During the first night at Freddy's, Bethany grumpily tried to search for the manager of the place, only to find out that he was on the phone. Once he told her that the animatronics came to life at night, she simply laughed and did not believe him. An hour later, the toy animatronics scared her into hiding herself in the office. Second Night ''' Bethany preserved her battery carefully. She made homemade traps and timed them to see if they would fool the animatronics. She then went to the kitchen to go get some pizza. The pizza tasted like cardboard to Bethany. Unfortunately, once she walked right out the kitchen, Mangle bit her leg, forcing her to sit and watch the cameras. At 4:00 Bethany was hugged by Foxy. '''Third Night Bethany ordered pizza from Dad's pizza. About an hour later, she was attacked by Marionette. She had a small fight with him until Ty came and ripped the puppet off her body. She had many injuries on her belly. Forth Night Bethany was slowly loosing her sanity. She kept checking the cameras and checked to see if she wasted battery. She encountered Toy Bonnie that night, but put on Bonnie's face as a mask. She almost felt like one of them. Fifth Night Bethany was stuck playing a music box, and listening to balloon boy's annoying laugh. At 3:00 Bethany encountered a new animatronic named Marvin who claimed he wanted to help her. Assuming this was a hallucination, Bethany ignored him and just kept winding the music box. The job is never done By age 20, Bethany moved to the daysift and got her paycheck. She had fun during the daysift, watching the kids happily play and sing birthday songs. The animatronics also seemed harmless. Three days later, Bethany almost lost it once she found out that she had to work the night shift again. To this day she still works the nightshift, ordering pizza just to see Ty, and slowly loosing her sanity. Relationships Ty Lure Bethany is close friends with Ty, but she secretly falls in love with him when he starts to help her gain balance. Ty Lure doesn't mind that Bethany always calls him, and helps her when she needs it the most. The Puppet Bethany hates the puppet because he's always onto her... Ever since he attacked her, she always whinned the music box. Balloon Boy As much as she hates The Puppet, Bethany thinks Balloon boy is the most annoying thing she ever encountered. His laugh drives her nuts. Trivia •Bethany's name is a mix of Betty and Stephany, since each of her parents loved those names. •Bethany works at the Fnaf 2 version of Freddy Fazbear's pizza. •Bethany stars in an fnaf fanfiction called "10 Nights of Horror" and the fan game called "Five Nights at Daddy's". •She has exactly the same name as the thriller novelist Bethany Wiggins. •She makes a cameo appearance at the end of a fan comic called "Endless Nights". Category:Humans Category:Guards Category:Characters